


Batman flirts?

by Superherolover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: How wally finally gets batman to admit his feelings, without realizing it.3rd person perspective. I couldn't decide who P.O.V to use so I'll just leave this here\(°~°)/





	Batman flirts?

Wally waited, watching as everyone left the room The meeting finally over after what felt like hours. He sped over to bats who had already moved out of the room following him down the empty hall. 

"Hey bats! Wait up" Wally said with a grin to most it would have appeared that batman completely ignored him but wally noticed the small hitch in his step making his grin grow. 

"Do you know what my suit is made out of?" Wally questioned smug grin on his face. 

Batman glared at him no emotion could be scene thought his mask. 

"Boyfriend material" Wally's smirk grew larger as batman stopped wally quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before running to where the beams are kept. 

"Hey flash" black canary started but was quickly cut off 

"Sorrygottogo!" Wally said "beam me to central" he said moving towards the beams. 

As wally left Black canaray looked to Supergirl before rolling her eyes. 

"Men" 

______________________________________________________

 

Bruce had been called to central for a business meeting he didn't except to see flash in the same restaurant as him, as wally west the speedster had been less then carefully with his identity around the founding members of the league often taking off his mask any chance he gets at first bruce had thought he was to trusting, careless but soon realized that not only was it his was of putting faith in his friends and teammates believing they wouldn't hurt him. 

Bruce let a smile over take his face as he took him wally. The other man was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a white wife beater with a lose yellow button up shirt that was left unbuttoned. A pair of batman socks peaking out of his sneakers that had bruce chuckle softly. 

Bruce stood there for a few moments watching as wally sat there talking to the waitress adimently hands going in every direction his red wavy hair was kept shorter then bruce had originally pictured most likely getting in the way of his suit, or maybe wally had just liked it shorter rather then longer. 

"Ah hello there Mister Wayne would you like a table?" The manger asked an older gentleman with a smile on his face. 

"Do you know if that man has any company?" Bruce asked barely glancing at the man infront of him his eyes staying on wally. 

"Oh! Wally, that young come in once a week he sure does love his food always trying somthing new for a small guy he sure can it." 

"Bring over his favorite dish please, and 5 of your best sellers" Bruce said just to see the man's eyes widen comically before walking away and joining the speedster who had just finished talking to the amused waitress turning to bruce, wallys face flushing as he took in the man before him. 

"Ahh c'n I help ou?" The younger asked mouth filled with bread cheeks stuffed. He looked adorable. If anyone asked bruce would never admit to the thought. 

"Eh sorry" Wally said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly eyes moving across the room before landing on bruce. "Can I help you with somthing?" His voice confused 

"Yes actually, you owe me a drink" bruce said A soft smile touching his lips. 

Wallys brows furrowed "why?" He asked tilting his head slightly 

And bruce thought maybe he would do anything for wally. 

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine." 

"I-what?" Wally said eyes wide as he looked at bruce his face growing brighter if that were possibly. 

"What no good?" Bruce asked a smile growing on his face "I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?" 

"Wait, are you flirting with me?" Wally asked 

"Is it working?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot that I might add on to with more flirting from bruce and wally. Let me know what you think! Or if you have any ideas for other batflash fics you want to read!   
> Thanks loves


End file.
